


Piano in the Airport

by King_Oj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Audience, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Encouragement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Victor Nikiforov, Happy, Hugging, Ice Skating, Kisses, M/M, Piano, Social Media, Stressed, Support, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are at an airport when they see a piano over in the waiting room, Viktor encourages Yuuri to play and it ends up being quite the event.





	Piano in the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic based off a video of a guy playing a really cool piano piece in an airport.   
> I hope you enjoy it, it's quite short but the concept seemed quite cute, have a nice day/night/evening!

Piano at the Airport

 

Since placing second at the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri had been travelling a lot for press interviews, skating showcases and even just for tourism. He and Viktor were flying over to Australia for the opening of a new national rink and had both been invited for the grand unveiling. They were going straight from their vacation in England so both of them were already exhausted.  
“Babe… why did we have to get here so earlyyy?” A tired Viktor complained as he saw that the flight was 4 hours away.  
“Because the lay over flight gap is 3 hours rather than 16, we theoretically should be less jetlagged by the day of the event.” Yuuri explained as he grabbed Viktor’s hand, which was sheathed in a leather glove.  
“But stillll…” The older man slumped onto his spouse’s shoulder. “We still need to go back to Russia after this, when do we get a break?”  
“I know, I know.. This is our last event before we can go back to Russia and rest up, seeing all these places has been pretty fun though.” Yuuri fiddled with the ring on his right hand. _C..C#..G..F..F..G.._ Yuuri realised he was tuned into the notes of a piano, he played a lot before his skating career took off so the sound of each key had become a part of his brain. The younger man looked up to see a little kid plunking the keys happily, not caring about how good or bad It sounded. It reminded him of his childhood, sometimes he would put on a recital for Vii-chan, other times Yuko would come over just to watch him play. The young boy’s mother called to him and he left with her to their flight, Yuuri smiled as he saw the child beaming with pride as he babbled on to his mother about his performance.  
“Yuuri, seduce me.” Viktor said quietly.  
“Eh.. What? Viktor we’re in an airport.” Yuuri replied, blushing.  
“Seduce me with that piano, what kind of dirty thing were you thinking about?” The older man said, pretending to be offended.  
“Babe.. everyone will hear..”  
“That’s the whole point. Yuuri Katsuki, skater extraordinaire, shockingly master pianist!” Viktor said in a news presenter voice. “Go on, do it for me, I love it when you play.”  
“Fine.. but only for a bit ok?”  
“You’re the best Yuuri, love you.” Viktor kissed Yuuri on the cheek as he got up to play. Luckily he hadn’t spotted any fans of his and Viktor’s so it wouldn’t be so bad. He stepped up to the black mini grand, glancing over to Viktor who was already entranced despite Yuuri not starting yet. _Ok.. What to play.._ He thought to himself. _Maybe a medley of skating songs, that might attract too many people though.. I’ll just start off with an improv and see what it leads into.._ And with that, Yuuri straightened his back and placed his hands softly on the piano and began to press the keys. A soft piece, nothing too special at first, Yuuri didn’t want to throw himself something too difficult at first, this was like a warmup. _Ok.. this isn’t so bad, I can feel people watching me oh God nevermind.. oops that was a step out.. shit.. I don’t think anyone noticed, better start making it a bit more lively.. Ok, this is better.._ Yuuri thought as he slid into his next piece.

Viktor was in awe, the love of his life playing piano again and so beautifully too. He got out his phone and went live, he wanted people to see this. Like normal, people joined in vast amounts. ‘AAA IM CRYING !_!’ one viewer commented. ‘I NEVER KNEW HE COULD DO THIS OMG’ Another said. Yuuri’s mind was drifting as he started to lose himself with the music, one note after another and he had started playing his skating piece that he told Viktor that one he didn’t write and two he couldn’t play. _Shitshitshitshit there’s no escaping this now… aaannd people have noticed this is just great. Viktor I swear if you are filming this I’m gonna freak. I hope he isn’t mad that I didn’t tell him I wrote this._ Viktor was in tears, it was too beautiful for him, he was also surprised that Yuuri didn’t tell him about his ability to play this well but that wasn’t important at that moment. His livestream had caused fans from across the airport to flock to waiting area 5, where the piano was. _Last bar.. nearly done…_ And as Yuuri played the final note, an applause like no other erupted from behind him. He turned around to see Viktor stood up amongst around 100 other people. He was crying with a huge smile across his face and his arms stretched. Yuuri got up and ran into his arms, now crying as well.  
“Yuuri, look at all these people. They all love you too.” Viktor said as he squeezed his spouse tightly, never wanting to let go. They both heard the crowd squealing but chose to ignore it- this hug was just for the two of them.

After about an hour of tears, hugs and taking pictures with fans, their flight gate had been opened which meant they had to leave the scene and get on the plane.   
“Viktor.. how many people actually saw m-ah!” Yuuri was scooped up into a bridal carry and was now looking straight up at Viktor. “Hey..  what was that for?” He said, laughing.  
“So I can do this.” Viktor brought Yuuri into a passionate kiss, almost to say thanks but also a hint of I told you so in there too. Yuuri gazed into Viktor’s icy blue eyes as he noticed them welling up with tears again.   
“Hey, there’s no need to cry anymore babe.. Let me down so we can go to the plane.” Yuuri said.  
“Th..they stole my scarf..” Viktor whimpered before chuckling with Yuuri.  
“Come on, it’s time to go.” And with that, the two made their way to the plane.

When they sat down, instinctively the couple began to check their phones which had been flooded with notifications.  
“You streamed this?” Yuuri said, going red once again.  
“It was too beautiful to not document.” Victor said as he brought Yuuri in to snuggle as they prepared for take off.  
“I love you..”  
“Love you too.. Vitya.”


End file.
